1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy with a swing, and more particularly to a toy with an appearance that a toy member simulating a monkey is sitting on a swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of monkey toys have been proposed in which the toy member is merely imitative of the figure to a monkey or of the action of a monkey. The monkey toys up to now have generally been designed to act and move on the floor or to be played with by a child.